Choices
by isdonisgood
Summary: What if Veronica had chosen Logan and the Kane's over her father? vm redux prompt for season 1 episode 2. Spoilers for all of season 1 though and 2.22. NOW COMPLETE!
1. prolouge

Choices

Summary: During a series of flashbacks in this episode, Veronica tells us how her friends made her choose between them (specifically Duncan and his family) and her Dad. What if she had chose differently? Episode 2 vm_redux prompt.

Rating: like PG 15+ (it mentions rape but that's about the most horrible thing that happens)

Spoilers: Up to episode 2 of season 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own Veronica Mars though I wish I did because it's such a great show and then I'd get to see a movie.

A/N: This story hasn't beta'd and flashbacks in italics. That's all. Enjoy.

Veronica couldn't take her eyes of the speeding ticket she had discovered. She wasn't sure if it was because Lilly looked so happy in her last moments alive or because it changed everything. When Logan had asked her to choose she had taken one look into his eyes and known that she couldn't lose her last two links to Lilly.

"_That's my girlfriend, your friend, Duncan's sister and now your dad thinks Mr Kane has something to do with it. It's your dad or us Veronica." Logan said with tears in his eyes. Veronica looked into his eyes and realised she already knew her answer._

"_I keep trying to get him to stop but he won't." She whispered, "Don't you know I don't want this," she motioned to the computer screen that had been paused on Lilly's bloody head, "to be all that Lilly is. I believe the Kane's didn't kill their daughter! The question is whether or not you believe I'm on your side."_

_Logan nodded his head, "Yeah I believe you. When your dad gets removed from office –"_

"_My opinion is not going to change. He shouldn't be going after the Kane's. He should be finding the sick and twisted person who murdered my best friend and if push comes to shove I'm standing by Duncan, the Kane's and you."_

Looking at the ticket she wished she had picked differently. She loved her dad so much, they'd always had a great relationship, and she had always trusted him til then. Until he had started in on the Kane's she had always believed in his judgement. Considering what she had traded her relationship with her father for was a lifeless shell of a Duncan and Logan, who was usually semi drunk and acting like a jackass, sometimes it didn't seem like a fair trade. They had all lost a lot but over the past year they had tried to keep each other, especially after her mother had left her in the middle of the night.

"_He did it Leanne." Keith shouted from his bedroom as Veronica sat in the lounge room of what was soon to be their old house, "The man's a liar. His alibi doesn't add up."_

"_I don't care!" Leanne shouted right back, "He didn't kill his only daughter!"_

_Veronica turned the TV on and made the volume as loud as possible. Keith, finally realising that Veronica could hear their argument, left the room._

"_I'm sorry honey." Keith whispered, "The arguing should end soon." He had tried numerous times to get Veronica to talk to him since she had sided with the Kane's but she wouldn't budge. Keeping her eyes glued on the television she ignored her father's pathetic attempt to try to get her to talk to him. She realised that ignoring him the way she was had childish written all over it but she had known what it had meant to side with the Kane's and she wasn't going back now. After all, what was that saying about making a bed and lying in it?_

_Without warning the program cut to a live news feed._

"_New sheriff Don Lamb has apprehended Abel Koontz in relation with the murder of billionaire Jake Kane's daughter Lilly Kane. Koontz is a disgruntled former employee of Kane Software, where he worked as a software designer and was fired during the developmental stage of Kane Software's streaming video project." The TV reporter informed them before cutting to a shot of Sheriff Lamb holding an evidence bag in each hand, "Shoes and a backpack belonging to the deceased were discovered on Koontz's houseboat by Sheriff Don Lamb who said –" Keith reached over and took the remote from Veronica to switch of the TV_

"_They're kidding right?" Veronica asked with a slight sneer, "Deputy Lamb found Lilly's killer but you couldn't. Oh the irony," She got up to leave._

"_I know your not happy with me at the moment but watch your tone otherwise your grounded." Keith yelled at her._

"_Yeah!, Great dad! You do realise that none of your groundings have ever stuck, right?" Veronica fumed back._

"_I can't believe this. Jake Kane was not telling me something!"_

"_So you accuse him of killing Lilly!" Veronica yelled right back, "See what happens when you stop accusing the wrong person!" waving her arm at the TV._

The same night Lilly's 'murderer' had been found her mother took off, to who knows where, to do who knows what. Veronica, despite everything, had to stay in Keith's company even though the two of them had barely spoken in the past 8 months.

"_Hey sweetie," Keith said as she exited her new room in their new apartment._

"_Dad." She replied grabbing an apple and her books to leave._

"_So I was wondering honey if you wanted to work for me. It'd just be the reception job at the office but it'd pay ok." Keith suggested._

"_Thanks but no thanks." Veronica said shooting him a cold look before leaving the apartment._

After that morning Keith took every bail jumper case that crossed his desk. It meant he didn't have to spend time in a quiet apartment with a daughter that wouldn't talk to him and a community that was not only shunning him but patting his daughter on the back for doing the same. The life she had chosen was hard though. Like the night of Shelly Pomroy's end of year party.

_Veronica woke up slowly stretched trying to work the kinks out of her muscles. She slowly opened her eyes and noticed that she didn't recognise the room around her. She moved to get up, trying to remember how she got here, when she felt her thighs were in pain. Place her hand between her legs she realised that she no longer had any underwear on. Getting up she ran to the bathroom, going to throw up, just as Logan entered the room._

"_Veronica!" Logan called as the bathroom door slammed behind her, "How's the hangover? I don't know what you were drinking last night but you were out of it pretty fast last night. I brought you up here and now I return with gifts of coffee and aspirin for you. Oh and you'll never guess who I was with last night."_

_Veronica opened the bathroom door, "No it's more like you'll never guess who I was with last. Hell even I won't guess who I was with last night."_

"_V, you're starting to scare me. Why would you have been with someone last night? How do you know if you can't remember?"_

_Veronica didn't say anything she just pointed at the ground between his feet where her underwear was sitting. "Well I'm thinking I didn't get those of by myself and since I don't remember much past my first drink. I'm also thinking I wasn't that willing of a participant." She drew in a deep shuddering breath to try and keep from crying._

"_Oh V," Logan whispered walking towards her to engulf her in a bear hug, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Let's get you to the Sheriffs department ok?"_

_She just nodded and let him lead her to his car but not without seeing the word slut on hers first._

Veronica refolded the ticket as the new kid approached her table with Cassidy, both laughing at some sort of joke. The boys both greeted Veronica before continuing their conversation neither realising Veronica was still in the world of her memories, trying to piece everything back together.

_Veronica allowed Logan to guide her to reception area of the Sheriffs office. Inga was manning the front desk and was the first to notice them._

"_Veronica what happened to you?" Inga asked stepping around her desk to try and comfort her._

"_I... I need... I need to report a crime." Veronica sobbed trying to keep as calm as possible._

"_I'll get the sheriff." Inga replied gesturing that they should have a seat while she went to fetch Lamb._

"_I don't know why we're here. He's not going to listen. He wouldn't risk his career on it especially not after what my dad did." Veronica whispered trying to keep herself composed._

"_Veronica, everyone knows who your dad is but everyone also knows that you didn't side with him. That's worth more than you think, especially to me and the Kane's."_

"_Good, cause I did it for you and the Kane's." She whispered as Inga returned and ushered the pair into the Sheriffs office._

Veronica thought of how all the bad things that had happened this past year where a direct result of Lilly's death and of her decision to side against her father. Madison writing the word slut on her car at Shelly's party, for example or the fact that Duncan wouldn't speak to her most days. After all everything she'd been through that year she'd lost her virginity to Sean Friedrich and had him sent to jail with the help of Logan and his high priced lawyers. Her father had tried to get her to confide in him while it was all happening but she still refused to talk to him. Her reasoning had been simple, she'd picked Logan and the Kane's and now they where helping her put the scum who raped her in jail. At that point she had truly thought that she was meant to stand by them no matter what.

Once her father realised she wasn't going to let him in he started up again with as many bail jumper cases as possible. She realised the last time she'd talked to him was a week and a half ago. Usually when he went after a bail jumper he just left a note or message in her voice mail, having realised ages ago that she wouldn't answer when he rang.

"_Ready for your first day as a junior?" Keith asked as he set her breakfast in front of her. Veronica just shrugged and grabbed the toast that sat to the side of the plate before standing._

"_I got to go." She said before grabbing her messenger bag and leaving._

Of course she hadn't realised when she left the house this morning that she'd be on new kid saving duty.

_Veronica walked towards the entrance of the school barely aware of her surrounding, which lead her to run straight into Logan's back._

"_Ok I know I'm irresistible but Mars you must try and keep your hands off me while we're at school." Logan joked earning him a punch in the arm._

"_What's happening over there?" She asked pointing to the group of people who had gathered around the flag pole._

"_Well would you look at that. It seems we have a new flag." Logan chuckled pointing at the kid duct taped butt naked to the flag pole. Veronica slapped his arm then started to make her way to him through the crowd. "Oh, V why have you always gotta save the helpless ones." He muttered to himself before following her to the kid and helping her cut him down._

Oh what a beautiful way to start a friendship but she knew she was going to destroy it. Oh why did she have to find out about the ticket? Life was so much simpler when she was blissfully ignorant.

_Veronica walked over to the teacher at the front of the classroom feeling slightly out of place._

"_Can I help you?" the teacher asked._

"_Yeah the counsellor stuck me in here. She says I'm passionless and disconnected." Veronica replied._

"_You?, Passionless and disconnected? Blasphemy!" Duncan joked walking up behind them_

"_You know it." Veronica replied before turning back to the journalism teacher, "So I was thinking I could just take photos."_

"_I don't know if that's all you can do but we can start you there. Do you have an experience with a camera?" The teacher asked._

"_Some." Veronica replied._

_Duncan let out a laugh, "Some. I wouldn't be surprised if you were born with a camera in your hand."_

"_And here I was hoping to wow her with my knowledge of my very fancy camera," Veronica replied, pulling the camera out of her bag, "Way to spoil my fun DK."_

"_Well seeing as you already know how to use a camera I've got your first assignment. How about you take photos of Brody Chang at competition his competing in up the coast? Duncan can drive you seeing as he's writing the story." The teacher said before turning to deal with Caitlin Ford. Veronica shrugged at Duncan then followed him to where he had been sitting with Logan._

"_Ah Mars. Did you join this class to get closer to Duncan?" Logan asked sarcastically._

"_No." Veronica replied with a small pout, "I'm here to be closer to you."_

Veronica was barely aware when Logan and Dick joined her, Wallace and Cassidy at their table still too lost in thought.

_Awkward silence encompassed the car on the ride home. It usually did if Veronica and Duncan spent too long alone in each others company since neither felt the need to skim past the surface of the others life anymore. Without any warning the lights and sirens of the patrol car behind them started to go off._

"_Since when do you get pulled over?" Veronica asked as Duncan pulled over to the side of the road and waited for the officer to come to the car._

"_I don't think I've ever been. One of the perks of being the son of a billionaire."_

"_Licence and registration." The cop asked. Duncan handed them over willingly. The deputy glances over them before turning back to the occupants, "I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the car." He said._

"_Is there a problem?" Duncan asked as they both stepped out of the car._

"_We've got an impound notice on this vehicle. There's a whole lot of parking tickets and a moving violation date October third." Veronica's ears perked up at that._

Veronica sighed. She and Duncan had waited for Jake to come and get them only for him to get there and tell them they could take the car home themselves. Oh to be rich. Now she wished she hadn't taken that assignment for journalism. If she hadn't then she would have been in the car with Duncan when he had gotten pulled over, she wouldn't have learnt of the moving violation and she wouldn't have used one of the fake Ids she and Lilly had made before her death to get a look at the ticket.

"Hey. Earth to Mars. Are you listening? Are you or are you not coming to Troy's party tomorrow night?" Logan asked from his place next to her. Veronica looked over at him and realised that day almost a year ago when he had asked her to choose she chose wrong. She should have picked the side that would led to Lilly having justice and with the ticket as proof that meant her fathers side.

Veronica sighed, "I don't know." She whispered. Then she took out a copy of the ticket she had made and handed it to Logan.

He turned it over in his hands, "What you writing me love letters now Mars?" he joked without opening it.

She shook her head, "No. I chose wrong." She said looking him in the eye, "Now, if you wish, do your worst." She grabbed her bag and left school grounds heading to her car, not once looking back to see Logan's reaction. When she reached her car she got in and drove all the way to her father's office. It took her 10minutes to turn off the engine, 5 minutes to open the door, 15 minutes to enter the building and another 10 before she was ready to open the door that would actually lead to her father. All the while her phone was ringing, Logan's tone blaring away. She knew he wanted to know what the ticket meant but she had more to deal with than that. Finally when she had the courage she entered the offices her father looked at her in surprise.

"Honey what's wrong?" Keith asked, not actually expecting an answer.

"I'm so sorry." Veronica whispered taking a deep breath to try and stop from crying. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." She continued over and over as her father reached for her and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok sweetie. Of course it's ok." Keith whispered because somehow he knew it would be.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N sorry this took so long but since I wasn't actually going to write a second part to this so that's one reason this took some time to get out. And on that note you should all thank maipigen because she's the one who convinced me write a second part. Thanks for all the reviews. The other point before you start is that this is written differently to the first part. I tried to write it in the same style but it didn't seem to work as well as it did this way. So enjoy**.

Veronica sat, curled up on her couch, waiting impatiently for the hot chocolate that her father was preparing for her. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain Lilly's ticket to her father without sounding insane. After all her whole reason for not trusting her father's judgement had been because she thought he was wrong. Now he was right and she wasn't sure she could be the daughter she had been before Lilly's murder.

"Here you go honey." Keith said handing her a mug of hot chocolate. "So do you want to tell me what caused the break down in my office today because before today I was sure you didn't know where my office was?"

Veronica reached into her bag, pulled out another copy of the ticket and handed it to Keith before explaining, "The other day Duncan and I went to the coast to take photo's for the school newspaper. On the way back a new deputy pulled us over saying that there was an impound notice on the car from some tickets and a moving violation dated October 3rd. That's the moving violation, it shows Lilly was alive after her time of death."

"Oh." Keith said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you but I do now. I just hope it's not too late." Veronica whispered.

Keith shook his head before standing and leaving. He returned with a box marked playboys.

"Seriously dad I do not need to see what's in there." Veronica said.

"It's not actual playboy's honey. I just wrote that there to keep you out. In here are files on Lilly's murder. I should have shown you before now but I didn't think you were ready. You should read them now. You'll be able to see my justification straight off and my theory about what happened. Now I'm going to bed. We'll talk tomorrow."

**VM**VM**VM**

When Veronica walked into school the next morning Logan was sitting on the floor under her locker. The word slut was plastered in red against the yellow of the locker. Logan looked up when she nudged him gently with her foot. He stood slowly before tapping her locker.

"I didn't tell them to do that. I'm pretty sure Dick spread your call to 'do my worst' and now they've started." Logan whispered, "What's the ticket mean? Why does it justify you turning your back after all this time?"

"I hoped you might ask that." Veronica replied as she pulled a file out of her bag but before she could show the content to Logan, Duncan showed up.

"What is with that?" Duncan asked pointing at the word slut on Veronica's locker.

"It's probably because Veronica's is changing sides." Logan said.

"Why?" Duncan asked. Veronica pulled out the ticket and showed it to him.

"Why don't go somewhere more private." Veronica whispered.

"Ok." Duncan replied, not knowing what else to do. Logan just followed them in to an empty classroom. Once the 3 of them were seated Veronica placed the folder between them and started to hand them each papers.

"Last night my dad gave me more info on Lilly's investigation after I showed him the ticket." Veronica whispered. "The ticket proves that Lilly was alive two hours after her official time of death."

"And what do these prove." Logan asked waving the papers at her.

"Those are the statements my dad took from Celeste and Jake. You should read them." Veronica said before sitting silently waiting for both boys to trade statements and finish reading them.

"Why are they different?" Logan whispered. "They were together at the time. How can they be so different?"

"That's why my dad thought they were hiding something. Their statements being so different most likely means there lying about something." Veronica said not looking either of them in the eye. Duncan pushed his chair back and starts to pace.

"So that's it. That's the big reason for your dad going after the Kane's" Logan demanded.

"No. There's more." Veronica whispered, "He found out that Duncan has type four epilepsy."

"HOW DOES HE KNOW THAT? THAT'S A SECRET!" Duncan screamed at Veronica so loudly that both Veronica and Logan jumped out of their chairs.

"Duncan. Calm down." Logan instructed. Duncan just shook his head and left without another word. "What's that mean?" Logan asked, "Why that so important?"

"It means that Duncan is prone to mood swings and violent outburst. He doesn't remember what he does after the fit is over but he's being medicated for it." Veronica shrugged her shoulders.

"So your dad thinks Duncan killed Lily during one of his fits." Logan demanded, "Do you think that Duncan could do that?"

"No. NO! Not at all!," Veronica cried, "My dad doesn't think that either but it's hard not to when you see all this put together."

"You know what, I think it is war." Logan said unconsciously licking his lips and moving towards the door.

"I don't think that! And if you'd shut up for ten seconds I'd tell you what I think and that my dad happens to think the same thing." Veronica said.

Logan paused at the door, "You've got ten seconds."

"I think Duncan came home and found Lilly dead by the pool. The sight of it was enough to start an epileptic fit. When Jake and Celeste came home they found Duncan with Lilly dead and her blood all over him. They thought that he killed Lilly and they did the only thing that they could to keep their remaining child."

"Ok. So what's that mean for the murder investigation?" Logan asked turning back to Veronica.

"It means that with the changes to Lilly's body and the Kane cover up that we may never know who killed her." Veronica whispered.

"The murderer's in jail Veronica," Logan replied waving his arms around.

"He's also dying of stomach cancer and went to the same doctor as the Kane's." Veronica sighed, "That's the only unclear part but it looks like the Kane's may have paid of a man to take the fall for the murder, especially if they think Duncan did it." She held out the files to him. "It's all in there," He took a long look at them before taking them and leaving the room without another word

**VM**VM**VM**

"Veronica!" Keith called out from his room where he was packing.

"Yeah dad!"

"I have to go catch a bail jumper but before I go I wanted to make sure you were ok with everything."

"Yeah, of course I am. I'm on your side from now on."

**VM**VM**VM**

Two days later Veronica walked down the hall to school, waiting to see what words would be decorating her locker, only to be greeted with Logan.

"I'm getting the weirdest sense of déjà vu right now." Veronica said.

"Yeah well most girls get that feeling when they see me." Logan said with a shrug before handing out the folder Veronica had given him to read two days ago, "I believe you. I read it all and I believe you." He said with a little shrug.

"So you read it all in two nights? Are you sure about that?"

"Contrary to popular belief I can read."

"Yeah I figured. Is that all?" Veronica asked trying hard not to get her hopes up that she might still keep Logan as a friend.

"Well yeah," Logan replied with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure that you knew we're still friends, if you want to be."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Veronica whispered.

"And I'll do my best to convince Duncan of your point of view as well, ok?"

"Yeah," Veronica whispered before placing a hand on his bicep, "Thanks"

**VM**VM**VM**

"Not funny." Veronica said pointing her finger at Logan.

"Very funny. Come on you know the new guy wants you." Logan replied with a smug grin.

"And you'd know this how? Especially when he can have his pick of the bimbo's" Veronica said motioning to the crowd of 09er's just to their left.

"Ronnie you're ten times better than any 09er bimbo."

"That may be true but I really don't want to date a drug dealer."

"How do you know Troy deals drugs?"

"Well I was playing around on Keith's PI information database and I decided I should look him up as well. Though I must say you haven't been arrested as many times as I thought you had."

"That's not cool." Logan replied outraged, "I've been arrested more times than most of the other 09ers."

"Well Dick's catching up to you." Veronica replied with a shrug.

"No way!," Logan said outraged as he stood up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Veronica questioned.

"To get arrested for several disturbing crimes and make sure that your goody goodness hasn't rubbed off on me." Logan said before leaving a laughing Veronica at their lunch table.

**VM**VM**VM**

"So Mars, how can I help you right now?" Logan asked not looking up from the computer.

"It's more about what I can do for you." Veronica replied, "I heard through the grape vine that you're making a tribute video about Lilly."

"Yeah. Hence why I've become incognito," Logan whispered.

"Well I figured that most of your stuff would be a Celeste form of Lilly. I figured that I should bring this to you." Veronica said pulling a tape out of her bag and handing it over.

"What is it?" Logan asked finally looking up.

"Our last perfect night as the fab four," Veronica whispered.

**VM**VM**VM**

Logan spotted Veronica standing a little way away at the memorial talking quietly with Wallace. He was puzzled at the look the two of them had shared after Lilly's video but couldn't dwell on it for too long as Duncan came over.

"Hey man," Duncan said. "Thanks for doing the video, you really did Lilly justice."

"Yeah, well it's all thanks to Veronica." Logan said. When Duncan started to look uncomfortable Logan continued, "How long are you going to ignore her man? You were in love with her once. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Not when she betrayed us man."

"Yeah because you're really showing you don't care by writing all over her locker or turning the majority of the 09ers against her." Logan replied.

"It's not about caring, it's about revenge. She should never have turned her back. She shouldn't have chosen her father."

"If you read her father's investigation you'd understand why she had to choose him."

"You know what Logan, I think it's time you stop sitting on the side lines. Pick a side. You're with me or with her."

"You know one of my greatest regrets is forcing Veronica to choose. I thought she would choose her dad the first time and I'd have someone to attack. I thought it would make me feel better for a while but this time dude, you're just going to lose a friend because I know you won't attack me. You don't have the balls. You've never had the balls."

"So be it then. I guess this is war." Duncan replied with a shrug.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica watched the scene between Logan and Duncan while Wallace was distracted by Georgia. She watched as their conversation change from civilised to aggravated in just a matter of seconds. She knew she was a sore subject between the two of them but she never realised how bad it could be until the boys were at each other's throats at Lilly's memorial. She made a mental note to make sure that she thanked Logan for deciding to stand by her, just like she had stood by him only a few months ago.

**VM**VM**VM**

"Dude, where's your car?" Veronica said as she pulled up in front of the restaurant. Logan laughed at her comment while Troy and Luke glared at her.

"So you're not in trouble for coming and getting us?" Logan asked as he moved the front passenger seat so that the other boys could get in.

"Keith's off catching a bail jumper so he has no idea that I'm here," Veronica replied as she started the car again. "So whose car was stolen anyway?"

"My dad's," Troy replied. "He's going to kill me. Then ship me off to a Catholic school in Albuquerque."

"If you like I can make a few phone calls and see if I can find out anything for you." Veronica offered.

**VM**VM**VM**

"So thanks for this Veronica." Troy said with a wink.

"That's ok Troy. I'll do what I can." Veronica said with a shrug.

"That boy has it so bad for you." Logan said from his seat as Troy and Luke headed to Luke's car. Veronica shook her head at Logan's antics.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica opened the door to her apartment only to be greeted with an angry father.

"I understand I've given you some leeway this last year but that does not mean that I when I come home at six thirty in the morning that I don't expect you to be in your bed!" Keith yelled.

"Yeah well I had somewhere to be." Veronica said with a shrug, "And now I'd like to get some more sleep."

"Well you may as well stay in there for the rest of the weekend."

"Are grounding me?" Veronica asked baffled.

"Yes I am. I think it's time I stop trying to keep you on my side and start being your father, which means that as of this moment you are ground, for the weekend. Also you're going to get a job because I can't support you as much as I'd like to, so it's time for you to start taking some responsibility." Keith said, "So go to your room and think about that. You should bring me your phone first though."

**VM**VM**VM**

Keith sat at the kitchen bench at the counter of his apartment making sure that Veronica stayed where she was and finishing up some paper work when Veronica's phone rang. Figuring that it was just Logan he answered.

"Logan, she's grounded." He said into the phone.

"Wonderful, I'll make sure that he gets that message." Wallace replied, "I was just hoping to talk to Veronica."

"Who is this?"

"This is Wallace. Who is this?"

"This is her father. Veronica's grounded you'll have to talk to her Monday at school." Keith replied before hanging up the phone.

**A/N no this is not the end. I just thought you might want to read some more after the very very long wait. So I hope you enjoyed and that you review.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N thanks to usernames are for loser, maipigen and kh2009 for your reviews. **

**And maipigen before you start complaining that I've broken my promise the alert for your new chapter showed up in my inbox at 2:22am Wednesday morning (here in Australia) and I am posting this at 11:30pm Wednesday night therefore I haven't broken my promise as of Australian time. Anyway enjoy! And sorry if that made no sense to anyone else.**

Veronica was pulling the books she needed for her first few classes of the day out of her locker when Luke came up to her.

"I need your help Veronica." Luke said.

"I'm not helping you get out of any trouble, especially if it has to do with Troy's car."

"What do you know about Troy's car?"

"Why don't you tell me about whether or not Logan knew about the drugs, then we'll talk."

"Yes Logan knew I was getting drugs. Will you help me?"

"If I help you, you'll have to return the drugs and get your cash back. Then give your dealer the cash and not the drugs."

"Fine but he's not going to like it" Luke agreed reluctantly.

"I don't really care Luke. I don't have to get you out of this mess," Veronica said before leaving Luke standing by her locker as she went in search of Logan.

**VM**VM**VM**

Logan stood lounging by his locker talking to Wallace and Dick about the coming basketball season and Wallace trying out for the team.

"So you're trying out for sure?" Dick said.

"Yes, and when I make it onto the team we are going to win so many championships it isn't funny." Wallace replied slapping the hand that Dick had raised.

Veronica walked up and watched the interaction before shaking her head, "Boy's, boy's, boy's, isn't it too early for high fives and butt slaps?" Veronica said with her head tilted to the side.

"Ronnie," Dick said placing his arm over her shoulder, "It's never too early for that."

"It's good to know that you're gay tendencies aren't going away." Veronica replied whilst removing his arm from around her.

"So is your grounding over?" Wallace asked.

"Wait! I'm not gay!" Dick cried.

The other three laughed at Dick's slow tendencies before Veronica answered Wallace's question, "Yeah, I was just grounded for the weekend." Veronica said with a shrug, "Can I talk to Logan, alone, for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure," Logan said. Wallace shrugged before leaning over to hug Veronica goodbye. It took the pair a minute to get Dick to leave though but when they were finally alone Logan turned to question Veronica, "So what's wrong? Did Duncan say something to you?"

Veronica didn't reply she just drew back her fist and hit him hard in the arm. "What the hell was that for?!" Logan said outraged.

"You let Luke buy drugs in TJ knowing what you know about Troy." Veronica cried before punching him again.

"Shit! Will you stop hitting me?!"

"No! You deserve every punch! You're an idiot!" Veronica said, "And just so you know I know what happened." Veronica continued before leaving Logan alone in the corridor.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica picked up the ringing phone next to her while pulling to the side of the road and making sure Wallace was following her.

"Hey Dad," Veronica said in a cheerful voice.

"Hey Sweetie, you'll never guess what happened when I got home?"

"Was Hugh Jackman there? 'Cause if he was I'm going to be bummed."

"No actually he wasn't. Do you know who else wasn't here?"

"I know I'm not there. I'm on my way home now."

"Well in spirit of full father daughter disclosure, do you want to tell me why you needed to go to TJ, again, and why you couldn't leave a note, again?" Keith fumed.

"I sorry dad, I thought you weren't going to be back so soon."

"And that makes it alright?"

"Well I thought it was," Veronica replied helplessly.

"Well it's not. If you're not back here in 3 hours there is going to be some serious grounding going on." Keith said before hanging up the phone. Veronica sighed and waited for a break in traffic so she could go home.

**VM**VM**VM**

"So how is the life of the grounded one going?" Wallace asked.

"Slowly, I still can't believe that my dad grounded me for a month."

"Well I'm just glad that your dad didn't end up telling my mum. Do you know what a black woman would do if she found out her underage son had been anywhere near TJ? Let's just say I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"Oh really. Then I guess I shouldn't invite you to our next night of grand debauchery." Logan said sitting down next to Veronica and stealing one of her fries.

Slapping Logan's hand as he tried to pinch another fry she spoke up before Wallace could answer, "Please don't turn my only normal friend into one of your drinking and video game buddies. That's not something I need to have happen."

"Aww, what's wrong with that? It's not like we always get in that much trouble." Logan shocked.

"Well if you turn Wallace into one of your toadies my dad is going to lose his head. He'll probably ground me for all eternity just to keep me away from your debauchery." Veronica replied.

"It's not my fault he's so hyper sensitive." Logan replied with a shrug.

**VM**VM**VM**

"Sure I'll write it up this afternoon" Veronica replied

"But the election isn't til tomorrow." Miss Dent said.

"I can see the title now, 'Brown Nosing Resume Packer Wins In A Landslide.'" Veronica said says to Miss Dent.

"You really are new here Miss Dent." Logan said taking the empty seat next to Veronica. Once Miss Dent had left shaking her head Logan turned to Veronica and said, "What was that about?"

"Well she wants me to write a piece about the election." Veronica said slowly as their attention was distracted by the video for Wanda Varner's campaign was playing.

"That's not fair!" Logan said when the video was over, "Can she actually do that?"

"The student council gives pirate points so I don't see why they can't take them away?" Veronica said with a shrug.

"But this means no more Chinese or Italian or pizza for lunch." Logan said in a panic.

"Well the school cafeteria does sell pizza so you're not going to lose that." Veronica stated.

"That not funny Mars," Logan whined.

"Actually it kind of is Echolls." Veronica replied with a chuckle.

**VM**VM**VM**

"Since when do you run in school elections?" Logan asked

"Since the 09ers and I decided it would be in our best interests that the pirate points stay and that they stay exclusively for 09ers who don't betray their kind." Duncan replied.

"Stuff you man! If anything a 09er president should be keeping the rest of the student population on side." Logan argued.

"And how do you propose that?"

"Pirate points should available to more people." Logan proposed.

"See now that plan would fail and that's why you shouldn't run for president." Duncan said smugly. While in the middle of their argument neither boy noticed the blond walk up until she spoke.

"Actually, it's an excellent plan. Why aren't you running?" Veronica asked startling both boys.

"Like you would know, the only thing you and Logan know how to do is stab a friend in the back." Duncan sneered before he walked away.

**VM**VM**VM**

"I want a re-count!" Duncan demanded.

"I'm sorry but there was no tampering with the results," said Mrs Donaldson.

"Well since we both want a recount isn't that enough to get one!" Wanda demanded.

"I don't know why you're all complaining" Veronica said, "I've already been over the ballots. Logan won fair and square. Your combined number of votes wasn't anywhere near Logan's number of votes." Veronica shrugged before she got up and left Mrs Donaldson to deal with Duncan and Wanda.

**VM**VM**VM**

"Please tell me I didn't win." Logan said when Veronica exited the room.

"Sorry I try not to lie to my friends."

"Please, Veronica, tell me something was wrong with the counting." Logan pleaded getting onto his knees.

"Sorry Mr President but you're staying that way. Think of it this way: on your birthday lots of girls will sing Happy Birthday to you the way that they do to the presidents of the United States." Veronica replied with a shrug.

Logan sighed, "I guess I have a speech to give"

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica and Logan walked through the hall watching the commotion of their fellow classmates.

"Didn't I tell you today would be fun?" Veronica said

"Yeah it's lots of fun." Logan replied, "It looks like Meg's having heaps of fun and I think you're going to have heaps of fun. Now why didn't you tell me you were going to do the purity test we could have done it together, BFF bonding and all that girlie crap you always go on about."

"What do you mean?" Veronica asked as she stopped walking, "I didn't take the purity test."

"Then how the hell did you get the score of 14." Logan said walking over to her locker and tapping the number.

"Ok now someone is going to pay." Veronica said seething.

**VM**VM**VM**

"So Veronica was one of those Brittany Spears virgins and you were her noble Justin just trying to keep it all on the down low." Enbom said slapping Duncan on the back.

"'I did not have sexual relations with that woman'" Duncan said with a Bill Clinton impersonation, "But seriously with a score like 14, how can you not guess what we did," Duncan continued with an evil grin, "And you know Veronica is a good girl and she is good at everything she does." The 09er boys around him started to laugh with him. Looking over at Veronica he sent her an evil smirk and blew her a kiss.

"I want that man dead and castrated." Veronica muttered as Logan, Wallace and Dick joined her at their table.

"Who do you want castrated and why?" Logan asked.

"No one," Veronica said shaking her head. "What took you three so long?"

"Well idiot here got the three of us on detention." Wallace said.

Veronica groaned, "What did you do this time?"

"Who says it's my fault?" Logan said.

"She was freaky right?" Enbom asked.

"Oh you don't know how freaky Veronica could get," Duncan said loud enough to make sure Veronica and half the quad could hear.

"That's who you want to castrate?" Logan asked fuming.

"Yes," Veronica whispered. Before she had even finished the word Logan, Wallace and Dick had all left the table and headed over to Duncan's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Logan seethed grabbing Duncan's collar and yanking him out of his seat.

"I think it's time the school knows what a slut Veronica really is. That's all." Duncan said with a small smirk.

"You know you didn't get anywhere important with Veronica." Dick replied.

"Was she as good for the three of you as she was with me," Duncan taunted, "Or did she lose her talent somewhere between me and filth."

"You shut your mouth," Wallace said, "Before we shut it for you."

Duncan's eyes, however, remained on Logan, "Oh I know! She wasted all her energy getting one of you off and the other two had to go all Brokeback Mountain. Jesus! I knew the girl was good but I didn't know she didn't posses the stamina to do it more than once. I'm so glad I'm never getting back onto that horse." Duncan said with an evil laugh.

"If you think I'm going to hit you first, you're right." Logan whispered before drawing his fist back and hitting Duncan in the nose so hard that he broke it.

"You bastard!" Duncan cried taking a swing back at Logan but missing when Logan stepped back dodging the swing with ease.

"Mr Kane!" Mr Clemmons called out. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing sir," Duncan replied trying to stop the bleeding of his nose stopping. Veronica sighed and grabbed her jacket before going over and holding it to his nose, "Logan attacked me. It was completely unprovoked." Duncan continued trying to push Veronica away.

"Stop moving you idiot I think your nose is broken." Veronica snapped.

"Anything to touch me right," Duncan sneered low enough so only Veronica could hear him.

"I'm trying to help you, you idiot. I suggest you stop insulting me." Veronica said loud enough so everyone could hear. Dick and Wallace grabbed Logan when he took a step towards Duncan.

"Come with me Mr Kane," Mr Clemmons said. Duncan pushed Veronica and her jumper away and followed Clemmons. Logan stepped out of Dick and Wallace's grasp and pulled Veronica into a hug.

"You ok?" he whispered.

"I don't know." She replied pulling him closer.

**VM**VM**VM**

"So Kimmy and Pam were the ones behind your score." Logan said, "Talk about girls with a vendetta."

"And don't forget about Meg's. They totally posted Meg's and I have video proof." Veronica replied with a shrug.

"What you have is a video confession. Didn't your dad teach you anything about the cop lingo?" Logan asked.

"Yes I did." Keith said from behind them causing the pair to turn around, "Goodbye Logan." He said holding the door open.

Veronica sighed, "We're not doing anything wrong." She whispered.

"You're grounded and part of that grounding was no friends." Keith said, "So once again, goodbye Logan."

"I'll see you tomorrow Veronica." Logan whispered before leaving.

Keith closed the door behind him, "You can add another week to your grounding."

"You know this tough parent stuff isn't going to work." Veronica said, "I'm good kid and you know it."

"Except where you spent the better part of a year slandering me in public and ignoring me in private; thinking you can do anything you want. So tough parenting seems to be the only way to go."

**VM**VM**VM**

"How did you get your dad to let you out for this game Mars?" Logan asked.

Veronica shrugged, "My grounding finished a week ago and dad is out catching a bail jumper."

"Well I still think I'm going to win."

"It's down to you and me and I know that I'm not going to lose."

"Veronica I can win with anything but two cards. There is no way you're going to win this."

"Will you just deal the freaking card?" Weevil snapped.

"Fine but the river's going to get you." Logan taunted Veronica before flipping the only card to reveal it as a two.

"Why Logan, I think I just won." Veronica said faking shock.

"Shut up and take your money." Logan said before grabbing the cash box and tossing her the money inside.

**VM**VM**VM**

"Hey! You made it" Logan said hugging Veronica.

"Yeah but it doesn't look like any of the Kane's are happy I'm here."

"Truth be told when doesn't one of the Kane's have a stick up their ass?" Logan asked causing Veronica to laugh at him, "I'm glad you're here, isn't that enough?"

Veronica shook her head, "No, that's more than enough."

"You think you're so cute."

"That's because I am."

"Hey you two" Lyn called out to them. The pair turned to look at her to see she was pointing at something above their heads, "You're standing under mistletoe." Veronica started laughing while shaking her head.

"I feel insulted you know." Logan said holding a hand to his heart.

"Oh just lay it on me already," Veronica said over dramatically turning her face upwards.

"I feel so used right now."

"And this is why people think you're the girl in our friendship."

"I'll prove to you I'm not the girl."

"Well I hear your words but I'm not seeing any..." Veronica was broken off when Logan pressed his lips lightly to hers. Veronica didn't know how to react as she placed her hands lightly on his biceps as Logan's lips moved skilfully over her own. She was struggling to keep up until they both remembered they were at a party where they were only suppose to be kissing as friends under the mistletoe and not in the midst of forming a make out session. Breaking away quickly Veronica retreated from Logan's arms and left the party altogether.

**A/N. So review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry about the wait. Thank you to maipigen, usernames are for losers and misshay16.**

Keith came out of his room on Christmas day to find his daughter, sitting under a baseball decorated Christmas tree in a winter wonderland, which was once their apartment.

"Honey, did you get visited by three spirits last night and decide to pull a Scrooge on me?" Keith asked.

"No but I figure that it was almost New Years and I think it's time we stop playing this game of tug of war we having going on. Try to find normalcy in our relationship again. If we keep going the way we are then we may as well be like we were 6 months ago." Veronica whispered.

"There will be ground rules."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"And if I pull rank you listen."

"Natural order of things"

"And I still want you to get a job."

"I start at Java the Hut on Monday. I'm their new waitress."

"Ok then"

"Ok. Now I've brought us some tiny hens to eat for lunch and I stocked up on your favourite movies."

**VM**VM**VM**

"Supafly!" Wallace called from his spot, on the raft, in the Echolls pool.

"Hey Papa Bear!" Veronica replied with a cheeky grin.

"I wish you would stop calling me that," Wallace groaned.

"Wish all you might but that doesn't mean Ronnie's going to stop." Dick said from his spot in the pool.

"You know what Wallace I'll stop calling you Papa Bear if you can get Dick to stop calling me Ronnie"

"It's not going to happen, dude" Dick replied.

"Then I'm going to get changed." Veronica said with a shrug before heading to the pool house to change. Opening the door she was greeted with a topless Logan. Despite her best efforts she couldn't help but stare at his semi-sculpted chest. It wasn't until Logan cleared his throat that Veronica looked up to his face.

"Long time no see." Logan said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, well my dad and I have been spending some time together trying to get everything back to some form of normal." Veronica replied with a shrug.

"Well that makes sense" Logan with a small nod, "I'll let you get changed."

"Ok"

"I'm curious though, are we going to talk about what happened at my mother's Christmas Party?" Logan said when he reached the door.

"It was just a kiss Logan," Veronica replied with a shrug.

"If it was just a kiss than why did you run away from me faster than a speeding bullet?"

"Do we really have to do this now?"

"When would you like to do it Veronica, because you've been avoiding me for weeks?"

"I have not."

"When was the last time we hung out?"

"Well – That would be – Um -"

"Don't worry Veronica, I'll tell you. My mother's Christmas party before we kissed under the mistletoe."

"Oh. I didn't realize."

"Of course not. I just wonder, though, if I was to kiss you now would you kiss me back."

"Logan we're friends. Can't we just keep it that way?"

"Veronica! What I feel for you is not really defined in the realms of friendship. It's more."

"One kiss can't change everything Logan!"

"Well it did Veronica and I know you can feel it too."

"I-" Veronica whispered, "Logan, I don't know how I feel and I don't ever want to hurt you."

Logan moved back towards here, "What is there to know?" he asked, "You either feel what I feel or you don't."

"Logan-" Veronica whispered.

Logan shook his head, "I don't think I can wait Veronica."

"Well I'm not asking you too." Veronica said.

"I don't mean like that. I'd would probably wait for you forever but I want this now!." Logan whispered.

"It's- Logan – Just -" Veronica stumbled over. "I don't know and if you're trying to force me between now and never than I guess it's going to have to be never." She whispered before grabbing her bag and running out, past the two shocked boys in the pool and out the gate in her car.

Logan sat down on the bed in the pool house with his head in his hands wondering if he had just ruined the best thing that could have happened to him because he was too impatient.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica walked down the hallway, after the winter break, to her locker to find Logan standing there scrubbing at the words that were decorating her locker. Stopping and staring at him she realized how much Logan had actually given up for her. All his friends but Dick had turned their backs in favour of Duncan. The only reason she could think that Wallace had actually stuck with them too, over the favour of the popular crowd, was because she had been the one to cut him down from the flagpole and his loyalty ran deep. Veronica sighed and finally realized what she wanted now. She walked down the corridor and grabbed Logan's arm pulling him into the closest empty classroom and kissing him before he could say anything.

Logan recovered quickly from his shock and pulled Veronica as close as he could before slanting his head and deepening the kiss and finally dipping his tongue into her mouth. Veronica sighed, pulling him closer. Logan finally pulled away when he could barely breathe any more.

"Don't be messing with me?" he whispered.

"I'm not. I swear I'm not."

"Than what changed? The other day you were against this."

"Yeah and I was so mean to you but this morning you were still cleaning my locker."

"Well you were running late and I was bored." Logan said with a shrug.

"Don't you act all humble because of your good deed otherwise I may just have to leave."

"What do you want me to say Veronica?"

"I don't know. That I didn't stuff up my chance of being with you. That you weren't serious about the now or never stuff, something along those lines." Veronica replied with a shrug.

Logan went to reply when the bell went and Wallace poked his head through the door saying, "Are you two coming to class?"

"Yeah," Logan whispered before leaving Veronica alone in the slowly filling classroom.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica, Mac and Wallace headed up the steps of Madison Sinclair's house. Mac had wanted to see the life she could of had if she hadn't been switched and she wanted Veronica there as moral support. In situations like this Veronica would have normally taken Logan with her but since they hadn't talked since the morning she had basically attacked him with her lips. So she had resorted to asking Wallace to come with her. Not that it helped seeing as he had to ditch her during their act to confuse Madison. While she was wondering around, praying Mac wasn't getting into any trouble, she bumped straight into someone's chest.

"I'm so sorry." Veronica said.

"That's ok." Logan whispered pulling back a step.

"What are you doing here?"

"Um Dick wanted to come and he didn't want to be stuck with the 09ers by himself."

"Oh." Veronica said, "I guess I should-" she said gesturing past him.

Putting his arm up to stop her he whispered, "We need to talk Veronica."

"That's all we ever seem to do, talk and then we spend a week avoiding each other." Veronica said.

"Well if you stopped avoiding me than maybe we could sort this out."

"I only avoided you the first time."

"Well it's not like you've been seeking me out either!" Logan cried causing some of the party to turn to them. Noticing their audience she grabbed Logan's arm and pulled him up the stairs and into the closest bedroom. "Why is it that you don't want to be seen with me?"

"It's not that I don't want to be seen with you. It's just that I think this conversation will be easier if we don't have an audience."

"Does it matter? What's it going to be this week?"

"Logan." Veronica sighed.

"No, first you tell me you're confused and that you don't think you want us. Then you're kissing me out of the blue. Now I'm the confused one so you'll have to forgive me."

"I kissed you for a reason."

"And what was that reason?"

"You know why" Veronica sighed.

"I want you to tell me."

"Because I finally figured out that I want you and that I shouldn't be scared. I should embrace it cause no matter how cautious I've been I know whatever happens between us will be great! If you still want it, that is."

Logan sighed "Of course I do." He said before stepping forward and pulling her into his arms. Laughing at his antics she tipped her head back and allowing him to place his lips on hers. Logan ran his tongue along her lower lip coaxing her into opening it mouth as he moved her towards the bed and laying her gently onto it, never removing his lips from hers.

**VM**VM**VM**

Monday morning speculation was flying around the school. While Veronica and Logan had been up in the guest room Mac had had a confrontation with Madison and accidentally revealed to the blond cheerleader that they had been switched at birth. When Veronica and Logan had finally emerged from the bedroom, their clothes a little rumpled, they found Madison throwing anything and everything at Mac while screaming at the girl to stop making up lies. Madison only calmed down when her parents returned but the calm didn't last long. When her parents confirmed the switch she began throwing things around her room while her mother rang Mac's parents to tell them of the development. By the end of the weekend all families knew what happened and where working on a plan to help their daughters deal with the development.

Veronica was kind of glad that it kept circulating because it meant that she and Logan got a little more time to themselves before the minds of Neptune had their say on the new found relationship blossoming between them. She was also very glad when nobody seemed to notice when Logan walked up and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey, no PDA," Veronica said giving Logan a little shove.

"Why not?"

"Because you haven't taken me on a date yet"

"We were at a party this weekend doesn't that count for something?"

Veronica laughed, "No it doesn't. I want a proper date. Dinner, dancing, movie and a gift, you know a proper date."

"Oh really. Then how about I take you out tomorrow night?" Logan said.

"Oh sorry I can't. Wallace somehow roped me into going to his basketball game."

"And that wouldn't qualify as a date if I came with you?"

"No it wouldn't but you could still come with me."

"Veronica, I don' think we are at the part of relationship where I make you come but if you think we're ready I'm more than willing." Logan replied wagging his eyebrows at her.

Veronica hit him hard in the arm before replying, "No we certainly aren't at that stage but if you want someone at that stage I'm sure Shelly will be more than willing to give it up for you."

"Yeah but if I get Shelly to give it up to me than you'll dump me, won't you. I think it's time you know I want you more than Shelley, or any other 09er bimbo, ok?"

"I guess I'll just have to live with that."

"Good, cause I wouldn't have it any other way."

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica spotted Mac sitting alone at a table trying to ignore all the looks that she was getting from the 09ers, particularly Madison, which made Veronica decide to sit down and have lunch with her.

"How do you do it?" Mac asked.

"Those people are so wrapped up in their pathetic lives that they don't realise that there is a bigger picture."

"Which is what?"

"You got the better end of the deal. You have loving parents; who did it despite the fact you weren't there's and you turned out a very deceit young woman. If you had always been part of the lifestyle of the 09ers than you could have turned out like one of them."

"But Madison parents seem so nice."

"It's not always as simple as having bad parents Mac. I have met the Sinclair's and they are nice but look at Madison. She isn't nice."

"I guess your right but it would have been nice to see Rome and Egypt and Italy."

"Oh, to dream the big dream"

"The life of a dreamer is only defined by how many dreams that the dreamer can have."

"Ahem to that"

**VM**VM**VM**

"Hey Duncan" Shelly said walking her fingers up and down his chest.

"Hey Shelly, I'm not in the mood at the moment." Duncan said.

"So you've heard."

"Heard what?"

"About Logan moving in on your ex," Shelly said.

"What do you mean?"

"Logan and Veronica were totally doing it in Madison's guest bedroom during her party."

"They were what?!"

"Well I didn't see it but from the sounds they were making they could have been and this morning they were acting like a couple in the corridor. It was disgusting." Shelly continued as Duncan began to tune her out and watched Veronica as she left Mac, Logan, Dick and Wallace and headed back inside.

"I have to go to my locker." Duncan said standing, dislodging Shelly's hand, and following the path Veronica had just taken.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica was standing at her locker pulling out books and getting ready for her next class when Duncan walked up behind her. She didn't even notice him until he started talking.

"Is it true?" Duncan growled.

"Is what true?" Veronica said turning around.

"Are you screwing my best friend?!"

"No I'm not screwing Luke."

"I'm talking about Logan."

"I'm not screwing Logan either!"

"Like I'm supposed to believe that from a slut like you," Duncan said. "I must be the only one you didn't do."

"Yes well, contrary to your rumours, I'm not the whore you make me out to be."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that!," Duncan cried, "You're supposed to mine!" Duncan said grabbing her wrist roughly causing her to hit her back against the open locker. "You were supposed to spread your knees for me! Not Logan the man slut!"

"Duncan let me go. Please, let me go." Veronica pleaded.

"Not until you give me what I'm owed." Duncan said, stepping forward and placing his chest onto hers.

"Please Duncan just let go. Just let me go." Veronica begged as she tried to will away the tears that where falling down her face.

**VM**VM**VM**

Logan sat at their lunch table watching for Veronica to come back. She had been gone too long for his liking and he was starting to get worried.

"Dude!" Dick said, "Will you pay attention?"

"Sorry." Logan said shaking his head to try and get rid of the thoughts of where Veronica could be.

"Why don't you just go see what's taking her so long." Dick said with a shake of his head.

"That's not a bad idea." Logan mumbled picking up his bag and leaving.

**VM**VM**VM**

Duncan still had his body pressing into Veronica's. He wished she would stop squirming against the locker but she wouldn't so he just pressed against her harder and reached for the button to her jeans.

"Just let me go Duncan. Please." Veronica pleaded.

"Not until I get what I want." Duncan growled in her ear before he started to kiss his way down her neck.

"And what do you want Duncan? To rape me in the school corridor," Veronica spat.

"It's not rape! I know you want this too." Duncan said grounding his hips into hers making her gasp and sob at the same time. Logan rounded the corner to find Duncan pulling the zip of Veronica's pants down and Veronica with her head turned trying to tune him out. Feeling the anger inside of him starting to boil he rushed over and grabbed Duncan by the shoulder and pulled him away so hard that Duncan ended up against the lockers on the other side of the room. Veronica opened her eyes with a gasp and seeing Logan stepped immediately into his arms and started sobbing into his chest.

"It's all going to be ok." Logan whispered pulling back slightly to do up her pants before pulling her out of the corridor but before saying to Duncan, "If you ever come anywhere near her again I will kill. Do you understand?"

**A/N For some unknown reason Duncan's character keeps getting worse and worse. I don't know why it just keeps coming out. Anyway let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N thanks maipigen, X,hideher, missshay16 and usernames are for losers for the reviews and to all of you who having been waiting for a while for this chapter I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 5

Logan checked to make sure that Veronica was actually asleep before removing himself from his position, spooning behind Veronica. Watching as she re-positioned herself in his absence, he lent forward and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead before leaving the room. Wallace and Keith glanced up at him as he entered the kitchen in the Mars' residence, both wearing weary expressions on their faces.

"How is she?" Keith asked standing to face Logan.

"I don't know. She's not really talking at the moment." Logan whispered as he entered the kitchen and grabbed down a glass to fill with water. Unnoticed to the trio Veronica entered the tiny hallway between her room and the kitchen.

"But she's going to be ok, right?" Wallace asked, concerned that his friend seemed to be in pain.

"I don't know. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the time she was actually raped but who knows." Logan whispered.

Keith patted Logan on the shoulder, reminiscing about the last time himself, "If she needs you to stay with her than you should stay but that bedroom door will not be shut and if I hear any weird noises I'll shoot before I ask."

Logan laughed, feeling relieved that he could stay, "I'll remember that."

"Well the couch is all yours Wallace. I have to head back to the office and finish some paper work. Call me if you need me." Keith said grabbing his coat.

"Daddy," Veronica whispered, finally revealing herself. Keith walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Honey, you're going to be ok." He whispered in her ear for no one else to hear, "Logan and Wallace will be here to protect you and I'm five minutes away if you need me, ok?"

Pulling him closer Veronica whispered, "I need you daddy. I'll always need you but I also know you need to go to work. So go bring home some bacon. I'll call when I need you."

Kissing her gently on the head he whispered, "I love you sweetie."

After Keith had left the trio ordered dinner. The boys conceded willingly, letting Veronica have her Italian. Not worried about being alone, Veronica sent both of them to go and get it without a second thought.

**VM**VM**VM**

Keith sat in his office, scared about what was happening with his daughter. He knew she had only just survived the last time this had occurred because of Logan. He had wanted to help her so badly but she wouldn't let him. It had made him feel powerless. There was no worse feeling in the world than a daughter, making her father feel that way. It didn't seem right and more than anything it didn't seem fair. Even when Veronica had turned her back on him he had always thought that if he was just patient, if he just waited long enough, then his daughter would return to him. As bad as it sounded he was so sure that, at the time, her rape had occurred so that his daughter could find her way back to him. Instead she had shut him out further, spending more time at the Echolls mansion than he liked. He figured that it was time to continue being patient: she would come to him when she needed him.

Finally she had come back. He wasn't too sure how to act now that she was back being his daughter and in the beginning he had probably been a little too hard on her but he felt it was necessarily. While she hadn't been recognising him as her father Veronica had had a lot of leeway and although that wasn't really his choice, at that time Veronica did whatever she wanted to do no matter what he said, he was trying to correct it now. It had to be understandable that when Veronica had started to see him as her father again he had been out of the game for a while and she had still thought that she could do anything she liked. It was funny thing to consider, how to enforce rules to a teenager. There was never a rule book for this type of thing so he had to do what he thought was for the best.

He hoped one day Veronica would figure out that he was making a lot of this up as he went and would forgive him for any mistakes he had made.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica walked around the kitchen, preparing drinks for her and the boys, when there was a knock on the door. Knowing that it wasn't Logan because he had a key, she stilled, waiting for the person on the other side to say something.

"Open the door, Veronica!" Duncan called.

Drawing in a shaky breath Veronica reached for the phone and dialled Logan's number but it went through to voice mail.

"Open the damn door!" Duncan yelled as he started to pound at the door with his fists.

Scared Veronica quickly dialled another number. "Daddy," she whispered when Keith answered

"_Veronica! What's wrong?"_

"Duncan's here and I sent Logan with Wallace to get dinner. I'm all alone." Veronica said with a shaky breath, trying really hard no tot let on how scared she was.

"_Ok honey. Lock yourself in your room. I'm on my way home now."_

Closing her phone she screamed as the window next to the door shattered and a fist poked through. Shaking her head to gather her wits she ran to her room and slammed the door shut but not before she noticed that the hand in the window turn the lock on the front door. Sliding down, with her back on the door, she opened her phone try to call Logan again. Hearing the front door slam open she jumped a little. She didn't hear anything but her phone going through to Logan's voice mail again. Closing the phone she waited, praying that her dad would get to her soon. Sitting silently she tried not to react when Duncan started pounding on her door.

"I know you're in there Veronica. Open the door I just want to talk."Duncan called his fist still pounding away.

Veronica just sat silently, trying to think happy thoughts, while waiting for someone to show up before it was too late.

**VM**VM**VM**

Logan and Wallace both started to slow clap the man behind the counter when he brought them their food, ten minutes late. Quickly grabbing the bag and paying the bill, while forgetting to tip the man, the pair left the building and quickly sped out of the parking lot.

"You know Veronica's not going to be too worried if we're a little late." Wallace said.

"I know. I just don't like leaving her alone for too long."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Other than that question," Logan said with a raised eyebrow, "Look if it's the question I think it's going to be than it's probably best that you ask Veronica your question."

"How do you know what question it's going to be?"

"You want to know happened when she was raped."

"Well, yeah," Wallace said feeling a little ashamed about even thinking about asking the questions that were circling around in his head.

"I will tell you two things though. The guy who raped her is now rotting in a prison cell and last time she barely let me leave her side."

"So it's weird that she's let you leave her side now."

"I guess you could call it weird, I call it progress. At least she isn't so hurt this time that she feels the need to be protected twenty four seven." Logan said with a tiny shrug as he pulled into a parking space on the street outside the Mars' apartment. As the boys made their way up the stairs they stopped when they heard a bang. Dropping his bag of food on the steps Logan ran as fast as he could to the Mars' apartment. Standing in the doorway he watched as Keith pushed Duncan into the hallway wall as Veronica cowered in the far corner of her room. Rushing past Keith he fell to his knees in front of Veronica and scooped her up into his arms.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica finally felt safe, as she laid her head on Logan's chest dimly listening as her dad told Wallace to call the Sheriff's department. Pulling Logan as close as she could she breathe in his scent trying to block out the memories of what just happened.

"You're ok now. I'm here, you're safe. You're ok. It's all going to be ok." Logan whispered in her ear. Sighing she was so glad that Logan was there. That it felt like he would never leave because she never wanted him to leave. She found it strange to have such an attachment to Logan but she couldn't help it. It felt like his arms where the only safe place in the world and that brought her more comfort than anything else.

Pulling back a little she watched as Lamb, Sacks and a deputy she didn't know came into the apartment to try and control the situation.

"Settle down people, settle down." Lamb called like they were all in a ruckus, "Now what seems to be the problem here."

Keith sighed at Lamb's antics but decided to play along, "This young man entered my house tonight uninvited."

"So you put him in handcuffs," Lamb said with a smirk, "There's no evidence of a break in here."

"The smashed window and the bloody hand say otherwise." Keith said after a deep breath, trying to keep his anger in check.

"And was anyone home during this 'break in'?" Lamb question, using his fingers as air quotes in the appropriate place.

"My daughter was." Keith sighed pointing to the floor where Veronica was huddled in Logan's lap.

"So, what your daughter cries rape again and I'm supposed to jump like I'm as idiotic as the lot of you. See this is what I think happened. I think your daughter let Mr Kane in but when it didn't go the way she wanted she started crying rape." Lamb said crossing his arms. Sacks and the new deputy looked stunned at the conclusions he was drawing from the situation. The pair of them could tell that something was defiantly wrong with the situation. The glass from where the window had shattered was inside the apartment which usually meant that the person who smashed the window was on the outside.

Sighing Keith turned to the other two officers to try and get them to help, "Do you two think that's what happened? Sacks, Leo please tell me this is not what you think."

Leo sighed, "No Keith, it's not what I think. There's too much evidence pointing to breaking and entering and since you don't have anyone else hand cuffed, I'm guessing the guy whose hand cuffed did it."

"Do you share his opinion Sacks? Tells me now. That way I can write you both up for a two week suspension at the same time." Lamb said, crossing his arms and turning to look at Sacks.

Unsure of to do Sacks shrugged his shoulders before turning away from the group and walking over to inspect the window.

"Look I have a cowering daughter and a boy who not only tried to assault her in a hallway at school today but also broken into my home and tried to attack her again. Now do something other than being a pig."

"There's nothing I can do, unless you'd like a repeat of the girl who cried rape story. I've heard it before," Lamb said before leaning forward to whisper in Keith's ear, "It's not that interesting."

"Look you ass, do something otherwise I'm going to have you run out of office," Logan said, a menacing look on his face as he stood slowly, Veronica staying in his arms, "Am I understood?"

Sighing, Lamb knew he couldn't win against the power of the Echolls family, "Fine. Sacks put Mr Kane in the back of your cruiser and take him to the station." He said before turning back to the others and saying, "Don't leave town. We'll need your statements in the morning," then turning and leaving.

Keith walked behind Lamb making sure that nothing of importance was taken before he turned around to talk to the trio left in his apartment. "Now I'm thinking that we need to leave here now. I'll book a hotel room or something."

"No Keith, you and Veronica are more than welcome at my place. We have enough rooms after all." Logan sighed, not liking the idea of being away from Veronica.

"Ok, if you're sure." Keith said, smiling genuinely at the boy for the first time in a long time.

"Yes I'm sure, and as an added bonus only my mum is home." Logan said, "So there is more than enough room."

"Let's go then." Keith said ushering them out.

**VM**VM**VM**

"I can't believe my dad is letting us stay out here in the pool house. Together." Veronica said as she relaxed onto the bed.

"I can't believe it either," Logan replied as he handed her a can of coke before sitting down next to her, "but I'm just going to count my blessing." On their way to the Echolls mansion they had dropped Wallace off at his house. He had decided that his three companions needed each other and he sensed that they weren't' going to lean on each other the way they should with an outsider around. So he declared that they should drop him at his house because his mother would worry. Not one to question another parent Keith automatically drove him home and he had walked up the drive way with Veronica and Logan calling to him from the car that their parting was such sweet sorrow.

"Still it's nice to have you all to myself," Veronica said with a smirk firmly in place as she moved into his arms.

"You just want my body, don't you?"

"Well the thought had crossed my mind," Veronica replied before placing their cans on the bedside table and pulling Logan's lips to her own. Moving so that she was under Logan, Veronica tried to pull him as close as she could and when he didn't seem to be close enough she pulled her lips from his and yanked his shirt over his head.

Realising where this could be going Logan tried to pull back as Veronica tried to pull him closer, "Veronica, we don't have to do this."

"Logan, be quiet and kiss me." Veronica demanded pulling Logan's lips back to her own. Giving in for a moment Logan allowed the kiss to seep into his soul before he pulled away again.

"Veronica, I think we should go to bed now," he whispered.

"Why?" Veronica asked confused, "Do you not want to do this?"

"Of course I do," Logan sighed, "But it's been a long, rough night that followed a pretty rough day so you'll have to forgive me if I don't really believe you're ready for this."

"What, sex? Making out? Isn't it for me to decide what I want to do?" Veronica asked, sitting up.

"That's not the point." Logan said, "I just don't understand how you can want to after the day you've had to deal with today."

"Logan I just want to be able to make my own decisions and I want the first time I have sex willingly to be with you." Veronica whispered.

"Then it will be but not tonight, not with your father and my mum staying 10 feet away in the house," Logan whispered, leaning down to graze her lips with his own, "When we do it, it's going to be far away from our parents so I can worship your body the way it deserves to be worshipped, ok?"

"I like that idea," Veronica whispered leaning forward to nip at his jaw, "We should set this up soon."

"Oh defiantly," Logan sighed knowing he wasn't going to win, "Now, shall we sleep."

"Hmm, I don't think I want to sleep," Veronica said with a frown before fusing her mouth back to his.

**VM**VM**VM**

Veronica sighed, grabbed her bag and took the note from the boy standing at the door before heading towards her locker.

Coming up to the locker she couldn't help but shake her head, "Sending out the big guns this morning. I'm flattered."

Not impressed by her antics Clemmons replied, "Veronica, the Sheriff wants to have a look inside you locker."

"Of course he does," Veronica sighed, "Cause he can do his job this morning." She turned to her locker and started the combination in the tumbler. "Just out of curiosity, what are you gentlemen hoping to find? Al Capone? The Lindbergh baby?"

"We have reason to believe that you are manufacturing and distributing fake driver's licenses." Lamb said, lacing his fingers through his belt and rocking on his heels.

Veronica looked at him in shock, "Oooo, that's a new one."

"It's a second degree felony."

"Well I'm sorry to have wasted your time today, unlike last night, but you're not going to find anything." Veronica replied pulling her locker open for them and having to take a step back as a bunch of blank Ids fell to her feet. Bending down Lamb picked up the cards and showed them to Veronica, "Wait a second," she said, "Those aren't mine."

Lamb just stood smirking before dropping the blanks, "I'm gonna need to search your purse as well. Either we can do this here..."

Veronica gasped and interrupted him, "Or down at the station?"

Taking her bag off her shoulder she handed it to Lamb and waited patiently as he went through it til he found her locker. Pulling out the cards Lamb started to read them out as he went through them, "Lilly Kane's driver's license. Driver's license for a twenty-two year old Veronica Mars. A San Diego State student ID and a licensed massage therapist."

"Oh yeah," Veronica said, leaning in to whisper, "Those are mine."

Smirking again Lamb pulled out his handcuffs.

"You really don't have to do that." Veronica protested, "I'll come willingly."

"You're right, I don't," Lamb said, leaning in to whisper, "But I'm going to anyway."

Finally speaking up Clemmons says, "And Veronica, don't bother coming back to school for the next three days. You're suspended."

Shaking her head in disbelief she waited silently for Lamb to cuff her, knowing any protests she made would be pointless. She watched as Lamb looked around as the bell rang and the hallway started to fill before finally pulling her wrists behind her and placing cuffs on her. Walking down the hall Veronica bit the inside of her cheek to keep from lashing out at the students around her.

"Oh my god. Is that Mars?"

"She totally deserves it, traitor."

"Oh looks it's your turn." Duncan said, a smirk on his face, "Enjoy your last moment of fame. It won't last long sweetie," he continued before blowing her a kiss.

Sighing Veronica watched as Madison took a photo of her as she went past. Finally cracking she called back sarcastically to her, "That better be going in the yearbook."

**A/N Please review, I probably don't have the right to ask for it but I'm going to anyway and I will try and post as soon as I can ok**.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

"So... I have good news and bad news." Cliff said walking into the room where Veronica was being held.

"He's going to un-cuff me in this century," Veronica replied lifting up her hand to show him the cuffs binding her right hand to the desk, "'Cause I got to say I would rather not get kinky with the deputy."

"Ah no. Surprisingly that question never occurred to me."

"Do you mind going back in there and asking?"

"Yes 'cause sadly I've gotten everything I need to know and Lamb's kinks are not on the list."

Veronica pouted, "Fine, tell me the news."

"The good news is that Lamb is pressing charges against Duncan for entering your house last night but it's only a breaking and entering offense. He'll walk in a day when he's paid the fine."

"Hmm, interesting but how does that relate to me at this moment in time."

"It doesn't until I add that you and Duncan will be spending the night together in a jail cell."

Veronica dropped her hand onto the table, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"Unfortunately I'm not. According to Lamb there are no Judges to hear your case til morning so you can't get bail until then. The other good thing is that what they have on you is only Mickey Mouse stuff so the judge will give you bail when he gets here."

"Please tell me you can get him here before tomorrow." Veronica pleaded.

"I'm going to try but I won't make any promises. Until then you're just going to have to tough it out."

"Thanks Cliff, can I ask for one last favour?"

"Why do I get the feeling I should say no?"

"It's nothing like that," Veronica sighed, "Just call Logan and my dad for me. Please."

"I can do that kiddo. I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah," Veronica whispered to herself before turning to face the wall. It felt like forever but she sighed in thankfulness that she was finally getting the handcuffs of. They felt like they were starting to chafe.

Allowing the new deputy, Leo her father had called him, to un-cuff her hand, leaving the cuff attached to the table, before guiding her out of the room and into the cell area. Glaring at Duncan as he sat in his cell, she was surprised when the Deputy opened the adjoining cell before gently pushing her in. Sighing she took a seat on the bed, deciding to ignore Duncan for as long as possible.

"You did this to me."

Closing her eyes she tried to block Duncan out for the first hour as he yelled and cursed, screamed and kicked. He caused such a racket that Deputy Leo had to come in and tell him to be quiet twice. When he started in again Veronica sighed, turning to him slightly.

"Duncan stop. You put yourself here, whether you accept that or not."

"I don't accept anything you have to say to me. It's absurd!" Duncan panted, his chest heaving from his last outburst. "I loved you and you turned your back on me. Then you start dating my best friend. It's not fair!"

"Well life isn't fair Duncan. If you really loved me you wouldn't have dumped me without a reason. You would have understood my position and you would try hardest to understand that Logan and I care about each other, so much."

"Do you love him more than you loved me?" Duncan whispered, collapsing onto his own bed.

"Yes. But he didn't try to rape me in a school corridor and he didn't turn against me when finally understood my father's reasoning for what he did. I love him so much; I love him more than I ever loved you. More than I thought I could ever love anyone."

"Why must you keep ripping out my heart?" Duncan screamed flying into the bars.

"I don't mean too but what we had... It was nothing more than puppy love. It was sweet and innocent. I wouldn't use either of those words about the way I feel about Logan. Not in a heartbeat."

"Why couldn't we have that? Why did you have to be my sister?"

Veronica curled in on herself, "I'm your sister?"

"That's what my mum says."

Rolling her eyes Veronica sighed, "Your mom wasn't telling the truth. My mum's affair with Jake started the year after she married my dad. I was already conceived at that point."

"I don't understand. How do you know?"

"The same way you do. My mom told me. When I told her I wouldn't stand by dad she told me about her history with Jake. I don't forgive her but I understand. It makes sense."

"My mom wouldn't lie!"

"No she just didn't know when the affair really started. They were talking for six months before they acted on their feelings. They met at cafes and restaurant's and even hotels. Any where they could slip into the crowd without being discovered."

"Is that really true? Or do you just think that's what I want to hear?"

Veronica shrugged, "As true as anything that I know about their affair. I don't think my mom would lie to about this. She really loved your dad."

Duncan sighed, "I never had to break up with you."

"No. You didn't but, somehow, in all this mess, I'm glad that you did."

"But I didn't want that!"

Veronica shrugged, "Then you should have checked your facts."

Sinking back into her bed she turned away as Duncan began to toss things in his cell around again. It got so loud that she had to place her hands over her ears, trying to block him out. An hour later, and three warnings from Deputy Leo, he had finally worn himself out and was panting in the middle of the floor. Sighing she rolled over and tried to get some sleep.

**VM**VM**VM**VM**

The next morning was relatively uneventful. They feed her awful breakfast before returning her shoelaces and belt, which she would have liked last night to beat some sense into Duncan, than waiting another three hours. Once she had signed the release papers she breathed out a sigh of relief. She wanted to put as much distance between herself and Duncan for a little while. Taking her bag off the table she headed out into the corridor, hoping that someone had thought to come and get her. Spotting Logan at the end of the hall she smiled and gave a tiny wave. Heading towards him she was surprised to be stopped by Jake Kane, who was probably waiting for Duncan.

"What can I do for you Mr Kane?" Veronica asked, a sweet, fake smiled plastered on her face.

Jake returned her smile before saying, "I'm just sorry for the things my son has done."

"Well I'm sorry my mother thought you were good enough for her and spent so long thinking that, in the end she destroyed her marriage."

"I didn't know you knew."

"Leanne seemed to think that before she left I should know what happened between the two of you. I got over it a long time ago. However I would appreciate it if you told your wife and son that I wasn't your illegitimate daughter."

Rolling her eyes she stormed past him not turning back even as he called out to her, "I didn't know they thought that. I'm sorry if it caused any damage to you."

Sighing again she let Logan pull her into a hug and steer her out of the station.

**VM**VM**VM**VM**

Two days later Veronica had cleared her name and placed the boy who had been behind the whole fake ID situation in jail. In all that Duncan had offered a truce. He agreed to ignore her from now on and try his hardest to move on. Veronica agreed she'd stay out of his way and convince Logan to do the same. It wasn't much but it would do for the moment.

Overall the whole week was a bit of a success.

**VM**VM**VM**VM**

"What do you know about a Mr Rooks?" Keith asked as he placed his briefcase on the dining room table.

Veronica turned from the spot where she was curled up on the couch, Logan's arms wrapped around her, "He's a bit of a creep."

"I don't like that he flirts with the students," Logan pipped up.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Veronica replied.

Logan shrugged, "Have you never noticed that? He always seems to flirt with the girls his classes. Especially Susan Knight."

"Not Carrie Bishop?" Keith asked with a raised eyebrow. "That's interesting. Thanks for your help."

"Glad we could help," Veronica replied with a shrug before turning back to the television.

**VM**VM**VM**

Staring at the decorations that covered the hallway she sighed. Of course it was time for another dance. High school wouldn't be able to revolve if there weren't any dances. Once upon a time she would have liked the idea of getting dressed up and drinking with her friends, hanging out in a limo before heading home and pretending they had been at the dance. It had been fun in the moment but now it seemed very tiring. It wasn't what she wanted and she was hoping that Logan wouldn't ask.

Smiling up at him when he placed his arm around her shoulder Veronica whispered, "How's things at home with Trina?"

"God! Do not remind me that the she devil is back in town. I don't get why she didn't just stay in Australia."

"Probably cause her movie sucked and Australia couldn't deal with her anymore," Veronica replied with a shrug.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore," Logan said before swooping down and planting a small kiss on her lips. "Hi."

"Hi," Veronica replied with a laugh.

Steering her down the corridor her asked, "Do I have to ask you to this dance or are we cool just hanging out in the pool house and spending some quality time alone?"

"Well as hard as a decision as it is, I think I have to go with the pool house and quality time."

"I knew you would see it my way," Logan replied, pulling her closer to him.

**VM**VM**VM**VM**

The quality time in the pool house ended up being cut short. Whilst lounging around on the bed Veronica spotted something funny in the fan. Pointing it out to Logan they investigated and discovered it was a camera. Disgusted by the outcome of their search they grabbed their things and fled to Logan's room in the house.

"Are we sure there aren't any camera's in here?" Logan asked, looking around suspiciously.

"Don't you think you'd know?"

"I don't know anymore. I didn't think that there were any in the pool house before you pointed them out. It creeps me out something shocking," Logan said with a shudder.

Veronica shrugged, "We can always leave, go to a hotel."

"We told your dad we'd stay here."

"Then I don't know what you want from me." Veronica sighed.

Logan shrugged, "I just say this whole night going differently."

"And you think I didn't," Veronica replied. "I want so many things with you Logan. I don't think you know just how much I love you."

Logan gave a small, happy, laugh, "No. I don't think I did because I don't think you've said it before."

"Well I've said it now. What do you have to say to that?"

"I don't think you know how much I love you either."

Moving towards Logan she wrapped her arms around him before leaning up to press a kiss to his lips gently. "That's good to know. Now established that we love each other quite a bit, how about we put a movie in?"

"Sounds like a good plan."

Veronica nodded as she headed over to Logan's DVD collection, "Tomorrow if you're still nervous about cameras we shall search room from top to bottom."

"I'm defiantly on board with that plan."

**VM**VM**VM**VM**

Groaning in her sleep Veronica rolled over, reaching blindly for her blaring phone. Finding it she automatically picked it up. She knew it wouldn't be her father, he knew she was staying at Logan's, even if he didn't know that they were sharing a bed.

"Hello," she groaned, not bothering to check who it was.

"Oh, did I wake you Veronica?" Meg whispered.

Shaking her head and sitting up she said, "Yes but that's ok. What's up Meg?"

"Nothing much. I just… Tonight, at the dance, something happened."

"What?" Veronica asked, "It must be important if you called me this late at night."

"To be fair, it's only midnight." Meg argued, "That's not the point though. The point is Duncan asked me to dance with him."

"Ok."

"Obviously I said no and tried to leave. He followed me out to the car park where he tried to explain what he was doing. I kept ignoring him but then this cop showed up."

Veronica laughed, "Tell me more."

"He is so cute," Meg gushed. "Totally amazing! He's funny and charming and far too much older than me to be acceptable."

"How old is he Meg?"

Meg sighed, "He's twenty one."

"That's not that much older than you Meg."

"My parents won't like it."

Veronica shrugged, "Then don't tell them. What they don't know won't hurt them and you'll be eighteen soon."

"I'll think about it. Thanks for the advice Veronica."

"Anytime, even if you have to wake me up."

**VM**VM**VM**VM**

"Veronica!"

Slowing down and turning to see who was calling her she smiled at Wallace when she saw him. "Hey Papa Bear. What can I do for you?"

"Can you talk to your dad?"

Veronica raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"You haven't heard," When Veronica shook her head Wallace continued, "Polly the Parrot was stolen. I was hoping your dad would be able to find him for us."

"I'm sure he will. I'll call him and make sure he'll be at the office this afternoon so you can go and talk to him." Veronica replied with a shrug.

Moving ahead of her he said, "You know," before he spun around to face her, "If you learnt more about the PI field you could find Polly for us," before he turned around to run off, calling over his shoulder, "Just something for you to think about!"

Shaking her head she watched as he ran off she couldn't help but think about what he had said. She had occasionally thought about learning the PI trade. She had a feeling that if she had chosen her father's side in the whole mess that surrounded Lilly's murder she would have learnt the trade. Now she just wasn't sure it was something that she wanted to do. It would make a good fall back career but she had other paths she wanted to explore first.

Waving at Meg she smiled as the girl bounded up to her. "So how did everything go on Saturday?"

"It was great," Meg gushed. "Absolutely amazing."

"And your parents didn't know a thing?"

"They knew nothing. They thought I was with you the whole time."

Veronica smiled, "At least your date was good and you be with me whenever you need to. As long as Leo is good to you, I'm more than happy to help."

"Well I'll be sure to get out if he doesn't."

"Good, I'm so glad you're happy."

"So am I." Meg whispered, "So am I."

**VM**VM**VM**VM**

Standing in front of the doors of the gym she waited for Logan to show up. Things had felt different between them ever since they had said those three little words. Different, but in a good way. It was almost as if the words had made them closer than before. It was nice to know that she could feel that way about another person. That someone could feel this way about her, after everything that she had been put through, especially after what had happened with Sean. It scared her for a long time that someone could want her and be willing to wait for her to be ready for more, for sex.

With Logan it was different. He had been there with her through it all and still loved her on the other side. He was patient and caring, wanting nothing more than her happiness. It had taken her so long to figure that out but when she had it had opened this whole new world to her. A new world that she was ready to discover more and have a bigger part in it.

It was a choice she was ready to make. A choice she was happy to make.

Telling Logan was something else though. He would want to overanalyse the situation. Make sure ok with it and comfortable. It would take a bit of convincing but she was sure she could do it. Enough surprise and he would agree quickly enough.

Smiling as he wrapped his arms she leaned back into him. "Let's get to the game," she whispered, not really convinced to move.

"We really should," He replied.

"Wallace expects us to be there."

"And they did just find Polly. We should cheer the team on extra loud."

Veronica nodded, "We could. Or we could leave. My dad's gone for the next two nights and there something I've wanting to do when we're alone."

Pulling back Logan raised an eyebrow at her, "And what would that be?"

Veronica shook her head, threads a hand in his and pulled him towards the car park, "Use your little brain and come with me."

Think hard for a moment Logan gasped in shock when he understood. "Oh," he whispered, "You want to –"

"Yes Logan, I want to."

TBC


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

_A year later_

Veronica stood, stiffly, arms folded, in front of the memorial that was set up for Lilly. It felt almost full circle after the dream she had had that morning. She didn't want to remember that though. It brought pain and unbelievable relief with it. Plus it had been such a long time since she had dreamed of Lilly. The last time had to have been before Keith had discovered Lilly's real killer.

Of course Aaron Echolls was rotting in jail. It had been a bit of a shock until Logan had admitted to the abuse that had occurred to both him and his mother. When they were free they had moved into a new house; Logan hadn't feared that it was filled with cameras. It was nice to see him happy and willing to spend time in his home again.

Their relationship had been going amazingly well. Both of them were happy and whilst there had been a few teething issues with their sex lives they were more than ready to live their lives the way they were meant to. It made them both feel freer, within themselves and each other.

There were other amazing things that had happened during the year as well. Wallace's mother had started to date Keith. Meg had moved out of her house when she turned eighteen had started partitioning the court to be the sole custodian of her younger sisters. It had been granted when they had been able to prove the religious abuse that the Manning's had put their daughters through. Leo was still very much in Meg's life and they were expecting their first child in six months.

Wallace was happier than she remembered him being. He was dating a beautiful girl named Jane, whom he had met during the summer at a beach party that Dick had thrown. Dick and Cassidy were living on their own, in a hotel, since their father had been caught embezzling money from his business. The boys had sold their house to survive.

She had become closer to Mac over the course of the year as well and was completely surprised when she had started dating Weevil, the gang leader. Of course Mac had reasons for it, which she had told Veronica and they worked together better than most people thought that they did.

At the end of the day everything was how it was suppose to be. She was happy, loved and had an amazing future planned out. She was able to look ahead and see everything that she ever wanted, just waiting for her to reach out and touch it. She was preparing to enter a photo journalism degree at Stanford, on a partial scholarship, and Logan was planning to get a social studies degree at the same college. Their life was unfolding for them and they couldn't wait to get started with it.

"Why are you so lost in thought?" Logan whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Veronica shrugged, "Remembering. Our lives were so different back then."

"I know. Sometimes I can't believe that Lilly's gone or that it was my father who killed her."

Veronica nodded, "It's crazy. As long as you remember that you're not like him though we'll do fine."

"For the rest of our lives?"

"Without a doubt." Veronica scoffed, "That's why I said yes."

"Of course you said yes. There was no other answer that you would give."

Veronica shrugged, "For all you know I could have said no."

"I'm glad you didn't. I can't wait to call you wife."

Veronica smiled, turning around to kiss Logan softly on the mouth, "I can't wait til the day you can call me wife but we need to graduate high school first."

"Then let's go graduate."

Life couldn't be better. She had her father, great friends, and an amazing career ahead of her. Not to mention the most amazing fiancé in the world.

What more could a girl want.

The End!

**A/N: So it's over! I've had so many ups and downs with this story, mainly with the angst factor. For the last two years looking at this fic has made me feel depressed cause I was doing all these horrible things to the characters that I didn't necessarily like. Now looking at this fic I can't believe I actually stepped so far out of my comfort zone that I ever considered writing a fic like this, let alone making it a multi chapter, and I think it's made me grow to appreciate the angstier (if that' even a word) things in life. Anyway it's over, there is no plan for a sequel, there probably won't be one ever cause I feel like I've tied this up. If there is something you think isn't tied up in a little bow let me know, I'll see if I can help.**

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed, especially with the postings I've been making, I appreciate each and everyone. I hope that you like the ending I've given it and that you find it satisfying.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
